Revenge
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: [WA3] 2 years after game end. Jet falls one night and wakes up a new man. But, what happened to the old man? And what lies in the Ruins of Yore?
1. Default Chapter

The Maxwell Gang. Wanted for the murder of Lamium. The leader who was found dead in the Ark of Destiny. The four of them, and yet after two years people can only recall the two people from the group. They remember Virginia Maxwell, mainly because her name is in the title of the group. And they remember a man with gray hair, that they do not actually know the name of, but since his hair was so outlandish a color for a young man people cannot help, but to remember it.

The names and features of the other two are all but forgotten all except that they were two men. So, there came one fated day for the group that was not unexpected.

"You, want us to what?" Clive wondered in shock.

"You two, should go back to your lives and let me and Jet just go on being wanted criminals." Virginia restated.

"I don't see why they get to just run off." Jet interjected. "They should have to live the rest of their lives ruined like me."

"He's just a bit angry about all of this." Virginia pointed out.

"Of course I am! I never even wanted to be a group with all of you, and look where it got me for helping. A wanted criminal." Jet crossed his arms in frustration. Choosing to just ignore them all. "Fine, let them go. It'll be a lot quieter. Now to just get rid of the girl and I'll be set."

"Look, Clive," Virginia began. "You have a family. You shouldn't have to keep going like this even if we're your friends. And, Gallows, well, you just have this chance to go on with your life. To start over."

"Still, are you sure?" Gallows wondered. His guilty conscience hitting him.

"Very."

"What do you think Clive?" Gallows wondered.

"I, don't think it's best for the group, but she's right. I have a family. I should be with them." Clive admitted.

"So, we just let this go?" Gallows scratched his head uncomfortably.

"I guess, this is goodbye then?"

"More like good riddance." Jet grumbled.

"Can you go a little faster? I sorta want to get to the next town before the sun sets." Jet groaned as he waited on the rock face for Virginia to climb higher and to the top of the small mountain. She just had to choose the path that went over a mountain for them.

"I'm, trying my best without falling here!"

"Well, obviously it's not good enough!" Jet shouted.

"Shut up!"

"Okay, stop."

"What?"

"I'm going to pass you."

"No, I'll fall."

"No you won't. Just let me go by you. I'm tired of waiting." And Jet went right into doing just that. Trying to climb over Virginia to get ahead. It did not work. He could not reach above her, and she was losing rip as he climb over to get ahead. So, each let go and fell ten feet to the ground. Jet landing first. For about a second he took a breath of pain and wondered how it could get worse. Then she fell on him and the wind went right out of him. "I…told…you."

"S-Shut…up!"

"Why do I have to still travel with you?" Jet wondered. "Why don't you go your own way, and me my own? Stop following me."

"For one thing, we're headed to the same place Jet." Virginia confided. "Besides, I don't want to."

"That's no reason." He massaged his arm that hurt like Hell. He landed on it, but at least he didn't break anything. Just got things sore and bruised. Virginia meanwhile felt great. Yeah, no wonder, she landed on him after all. "I'm going to ditch you as soon as I can and get back to making mad money."

"Really now?"

"Of course. I'm tired of all this other crap. Saving the world and all. I just, want quiet again, and to go back to what I like."

"You sound like an old man."

"You take that back!"

"Why should I? It was just an opinion."

"Pheh. I'm probably younger than you, even though I look about your age." Jet sneered.

"Oh, so what? You're just a stupid clone." He looked to the dirt. "Oh, I didn't mean that. Jet, please, don't take it seriously."

"What do I care what you think or say?" He retorted with a hurt voice. "Whatever, let's just go. Sun will go eventually and I don't want to be out here"

"Can't you do anything right?" He wondered.

"Look, so what? I burnt the dinner. I didn't mean to."

"That was all the food we had!" He grimaced. "Now it's getting late and I can't even look for something to kill. We'll have to go into tomorrow without food. Won't be too hard." He settled on the purple ground. Evening had come and night was not far off. "See, this is why I hate you."

She just sat in silence cleaning up the burnt dinner. "I'm sorry. It was just an accident." She admitted again in a low tone.

"Forget about it. I'm just going to look on ahead. Maybe I can find that town." Jet wandered off.

"I, said I was sorry." She spoke softly. Scooping the horrible food out and into a remote area away from their base camp. A tear hit her eye. She really did feel horrible. She just wanted him to feel better about the situation so she could continue to travel with him. She was not wanting to continue being a fugitive without another with her.

He did not know quite what he was looking for. Jet never knew. He was always just wandering in search of something he never knew what. He came to a rock. A large one. Narrow and long. So, he climbed it. Since it went up high in height he figured he could see much from it.

He scanned the area. To the south, a ruin it seemed. One he never knew about. To the north, the very city they had been looking for. Rock City. If he went back to Virginia they could get there in under an hour and he could get some grub, maybe a drink, and sleep in a bed for the night.

As he turned on the rock he slipped and stumbled. Falling to the ground on his head. Breaking his neck. He did not recall much after that. Just, blacking out and dying. Yes, his lungs stopped. He did not breathe. His body just lied there. As the cool night came along.

To the south, the ruins screamed. Something was started within that would change the course of the future. A machine that had been lying dormant woke.


	2. The next chapter

The sun rose the next morning. A bright day indeed, and warm as well. The temperature was high for the day. A bewildered Jet stumbled from behind a rock.

"Ugh, what the Hell happened?" He wondered as he wandered back to the camp as best he could. Still dizzy and a bit fatigued. His neck ached some too. He must have slept all wrong on it. From what he could guess he fell and knocked his head, and blacked out. He wondered what Virginia would say to him when he got back only just now. Too bad there was nothing at the camp the two set last night. "Just great. Where the heck did she run off to?" He remembered seeing Rock City and thought she went there looking for him, so he went off to the city as well.

Rock City was nothing spectacular. It was just as much like any other town. It had been formed only a year ago by some travelers who found the area rich for farming. It quickly boomed to a city. By Filgaia's standards at least. Yes, it was bigger than most other towns.

There were people all over the place as he stumbled around. His eyes looking for the girl in the soft purple blouse. Where did she get off to?

"Excuse me, sir." He turned to the woman. It was Virginia! "I was wondering if you, saw a man with silver hair?"

"Uh, what?"

"Oh, I guess not. Sorry to bother you." And she turned and walked off. He stood there in silence. What just happened?

He made a quick sprint to a barrel of water the city used to put out fires. He did not look any bit different. Except, no, wait. His hair was not gray indeed. It was black. What the heck happened?

He became bewildered. His body trembled in fear. What the Hell happened in just a night? Why was his hair, not his hair? Everything else about him was the same. Except the hair color. Right? He did not feel any different. Nothing else was different, except of course, all the other places he had hair.

"Hey, did you hear?" Jet glanced to a local who was addressing another native.

"No, what?" The other questioned.

"Last night the ruins to the south emitted some sort of light. When people went to check it out, they, found something amazing."

"Oh, like what?"

"A man, who was able to create water, and vegetation!"

"No way."

"It's true! They found some sort of guy with gray hair. He could do all these impossible things, and, he can speak to the guardians! He must be a fated messiah!"

"Gray hair?" Jet muttered. "Nah, it couldn't have any connection to me." Jet realized though, that the black hair hid his identity. Not even Virginia knew him at a glance, and that meant, that he did not have to run around with her anymore. No, he never had to be worried about being a criminal and had a new life as well. That made a grin creep onto his face.

Meanwhile, across the city was Virginia. All alone, and without Jet. She was worried that he did not bother to return. She knew eh wanted to leave her, but she also knew he was not the type to go and simply run off in the middle of the night leaving her with no food. She fell asleep waiting for him to come back, and thought that maybe he came back during that time, slept maybe, and headed out early to scout the area. She went looking, and found Rock City. She figured he was here, but there has been no sign of him yet.

She looked everywhere too, and found nothing. She might just have to take it a bit further and start asking people.

"Excuse me, sir." She walked up to a black haired man. "I was wondering, if you had seen a man with gray hair?"

"Uh, what?"

"Oh, guess not. Sorry to bother you." And she let the man she was looking for slip past her fingers.

"Sir?" She caught another man's attention around the corner. "Have you seen a man with gray hair?"

"Gray hair? Yeah, I did just this morning it was amazing!"

"Huh? So you saw Jet? Where is he? I've been looking all over this morning."

"You're a friend of that guy? Jet you called him? We've just been calling him a messiah."

"Messiah?"

"Yeah, he was sent by the guardians to deliver us from our lives of rationing water and hoping our crops grow. He can make water and grow plants in mere seconds! It was amazing!"

"Where, did you see him do this? I can't say, it sounds like Jet, but, the gray hair. Was he a young man?"

"Yes, he was pretty young looking now that I think about it."

"His location?"

"At the ruin outside town. I think they call it Heaven's Gate or something."

"Thank you for your time." And she darted off.


	3. Adding this one so no one bugs me about ...

"Say, your new in town, ain't 'cha?"

Jet grinned as the young woman moved her finger gingerly along his arm. "Yeah, just got in this morning." He downs a mug of ale. "So, what about you?"

"Been here a year. Never seen a man quiet as handsome as you."

"Heh. Of course not, you never seen me before."

"Hey!" A burly man grabbed Jet's shoulder and spun him around. "What are you doing with me girl?"

"I'm not your girl Rex!" The woman protested.

Jet simply grinned. "I was just talking, really."

"Just talking?" rex questioned sarcastically. "Just talking my ass!" With a quick hit Jet is sent to the floor of the tavern. The woman protesting only to be smacked.

Jet stands with blood on his lip. "You idiot. To hit me?" Jet moves to hit the man, but notices that something's wrong. His body was moving much slower than it really should. He used to be fast. He recalled that much. Why was he so slow that by the time he moved a man that's twice his size has already hit him in the gut? "Shit! What…the Hell? My legs?"

"Don't make excuses!" With that Jet was sent across the floor and to the door. With a simple toss Jet was out on the street. "Don't mess with me or my girl again!"

Jet lied flat on his back watching the night sky. Why was he so weak? He used to be so good! Now, he was just normal. He takes up his ARM and kicks the door open. Aiming at Rex. "I won't take this!" He pulls the trigger, and nothing. "What? I loaded this thing in the afternoon! What,"

A laugh broke his concentration. "Don't ever pull an ARM on me again." With that Rex shoots Jet's shoulder leaving a minor injury, and kicks the young man out into the street, again, flat on his back.

"Shit! What the Hell!" Nothing worked for him now. He was normal. He was just an average guy. Something he always thought he wanted to be. If he's normal, and average, what about that messiah? Was that, where all of his power went?

"Jet?" Virginia walked into the ruins cautiously.

"Who calls my name?" And sure enough, Jet walked out to meet her.

"You had me worried!" She berated as she rushed over to meet him. "What was the big idea running off like that?"

"I'm sorry, who are you? Pheh. Who cares? You are just an insect when it all comes to the grand scheme of things. Stay out of my way human. It is a wise warning to follow." Jet sternly said as he walked into a hall where many had gathered. Their cheers welcoming him.

"Jet leads a cult now?" Virginia wondered as she followed.

"Why are you still here? Do you, want to worship me like these idiots?"

"Why do they worship you?"

"Do you really want to see?" He grinned.

"Yes, most definitely." She said with all seriousness.

"Watch me then." He went over to a wall and placed his hand upon it. A hole opened in the ground nearby and water came flowing out. "I can make water where I desire it to be."

"That, that doesn't make sense Jet."

"You call me Jet? Why do you talk like I'm a peer? I am not to you." He said in disgust.

"But, we're friends? Right? Don't you remember fighting Beatrice and all of that?"

"Beatrice?" He wondered. "Such trivial things do not matter to me."

"So, you're not Jet at all then?"

"I assure you, I am the one and only Jet. There is no replacing me. I was made by the council of seven. A sample of Filgaia."

"But, how can you know that, if you don't know even me?" She wondered.

"Do you wish to help my desire? To, 'aid' those who live on Filgaia?"

"No."

"You don't?"

"I doubt that you actually want to aid Filgaia. And, you're not Jet are you? Not the Jet I know. You may look the part, but even he is not so cold."

Jet smacks her sending her to the floor. "Don't say such blasphemy! I could kill you now, but, instead I think I'll use you as a sacrifice at the ceremony tonight. Yes, a young virgin is the best choice." With a laugh he steps on the chocolate brown haired girl.

Another man stepped on Jet and kept on walking. He really should get off the ground. With a great deal of strength he stands and brushes off the dirt on his clothes. He did not realize it, but his clothes were different too. He no longer had his black shirt and brown coat with scarf. No, he just had a normal black coat, and a white button-up shirt. His coolness level went soaring down. Why did he wake up the way he did? Without his hair. Without his clothes. With Virginia ignoring him. He actually, was starting to miss her.

"I'm, no one now? No one important now that I'm the same as anybody else."

He looked south to the ruins. "I have to go there."


	4. the third chapter

Jet did his best impersonation of a spy as he snuck around every corner of the ruins. Dodging every follower of the other Jet he could. He was actually proud of his avoiding every guard. How did somebody that he at this point thought was him gather so many people to help? He could never do that himself. Of course, he never tried. He does not like people all that much. Which proved to him that whoever was this, 'messiah', was not him.

"Where are you going?" Jet froze. An ARM at his back. "You expect to go into such danger alone?" He turned to Gallows.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Well, you said you two were headed for Rock City, and then the guardians told me of some false prophet, so, here I am."

"Eh, so what?"

"What's with the hair?" He glances down. "And the crappy clothes?"

"Don't ask."

"No, I think I should. D'ja get drunk and get a bit wild?"

Jet just stared at the man from Baskar. "No, I didn't."

"Okay, if you won't tell me about your new image will you tell me the story behind that bullet wound?"

Jet glances at the wound he got from Rex. "No."

Gallows groans in annoyance. "Fine, whatever."

"Did you not get the memo that we're on a covert operation here?" Jet wonders as he glances around to make sure no one noticed them.

"Oh, I know, but I'm not worried."

"Oh, why?" A guard falls past them unconscious. "Let me guess,"

"Hey there Clive." Gallows looked up to the sniper who dropped down to meet them. "I should say, don't mention anything about his new image 'cause he won't tell you."

Clive fixes his glasses noticing Jet's new look. "Hmm, I am curious about that, but what is going on inside here is more interesting."

"Well, I sort of have the same idea for once." Jet admits scanning the grounds. "I, think I have a plan. Will, you guys hear me out?"

"Well, since you're not one who does much talking we will. I mean, something big must be happening." Clive states.

"Well, this, 'messiah' there, I think may be me, but, not me. If that's the case, I bet Virginia heard about it and is in there somewhere. I'll leave her up to you Gallows."

"Gotcha. Save the girl. A job I like." Gallows grins.

"Clive, I need you for backup. I'm going to drop in from the roof of this thing. I saw an opening to the area everyone is in up ahead. I want you to take the front door after I drop in."

"Affirmative."

"Okay, so, let's go." Jet stood and ran out past the rock and up the ruin walls.

"Hmm, he seems a bit different in attitude I'd say." Clive notes.

"He did seem less like a punk." Gallows comments as he runs for a side passage.

"Oh well." Clive darts to the front. Positions himself, and takes out the two guards there. Perfect shot once again.

Jet came to the opening in the rood of the ruins. Below him a large crowd of followers he thought looked soft to land on. Up front was the man he was interested in though. A good jump from where he would land he saw the gray headed man. A man who looked almost like he usually did, but he was wearing a robe, and Jet knew he would never wear a robe.

"I, can't believe I'm doing this." He sighs and drops onto four men below.

"What's going on?" The gray haired Jet demanded. No one was there. The four men seemed to collapse on their own. "Everyone, check the room."

Jet placed his ARM inches from the cheek of the 'messiah' Jet. "Oh, you won't have to do that."

"Hey! Look, another 'messiah'." One follower announced.

"No, look, his hair is black." Another stated.

"Black? No, he is no messiah! He is the enemy of our messiah. The evil balance to the messiah!" Another man stated only for them to believe.

"What? He's no messiah!" Jet argued. They did not listen. Instead, his ARM is knocked away by the 'messiah' Jet, and the followers nearest and able swarmed Jet. He was covered over with followers unable to break free. Even if he had his ARM what use would it be? He tried before and it was not working for him. The guardians? He had the runes! "Cremate!" Nothing.

"Only one man need only hold him down." The other Jet ordered. And so, the followers broke off as a strong man put his arm between Jet's holding the young raven haired man defenseless. "Looking for these, Jet?" The 'messiah' Jet displayed three runes.

"Damnit!" Jet curses.

"Now, let's deal with this, evil one." 'Messiah' Jet lifted Jet's ARM and aimed it. A bullet flies just grazing Jet's left shin.

"Now, I see why it wouldn't work." Jet grumbles. He tries to move, but is still held up. "Why not kill me?" He demanded.

"Killing you would kill my loyal follower."

"What…would you care? If you were…the real Jet you would not hesitate to get the job done."

"I think we both know that Jet would."

Jet sat in silence. "Pheh. You called my bluff."

"Yes, now, let's deal with you, in a manner befitting you." The gray haired Jet sent hand gestures and Jet was freed. "I hope you like this as much as I will."

"I'm sure I won't." A punch hit Jet in the gut. Another and another. Two jabs to his face. A knee to the gut again. As he collapsed over a kick to his forehead sending him sprawling about the floor. "Damn, you hit good. Just like I would. Still, I wouldn't bother with hand-to-hand combat y'know." Jet stood slowly. Wiping the blood from his face. His nose bleeding.

"I guess I'll have to try harder."

"Ginny?"

A punch in his face. "Oh, Gallows? What are you doing here?"

"If anyone asks I was not getting beat up by you."

"I'm sorry. You scared me." She blushes. "Does this mean everyone else is here? Jet isn't the same Jet!"

"The black-haired one is." Gallows announced.

"Black haired one?" She wondered. "There's two?"

"Looks like it if you say there's one with gray hair going around."

"Is Clive here too?"

"Yep, with Jet by now probably."

"Those, people are mistaken. They think Jet, I mean, the other Jet is a messiah! But…he told me what he really intends for Filgaia."

"Let me guess, some form of destruction or something." Gallows interjects.

"Yes, to kill Filgaia. With Jet's power and, some machine he can do that I guess. At least, that's what I think he said." Virginia announced. A bit frightened and relieved.

"Uh, so what's with the getup?" He looks at her white robe.

"He was going to sacrifice me!" She protested.

"I know Jet never liked all of us, but, he never would go that far. I guess that weird nice one was the real one after all." Gallows scratched his head. "Anyway, you have your clothes? Put them on and we can join up with the others."

"Okay." She glares at him.

"What?"

"Privacy please!"

"Okay, okay." Gallows backed out of the room.

Three gunshots rang out. Both Jet's looked to the door which was blow open as Clive rolls in. "I was late?"

"You have to work on the timing!" Jet roared.

"Yeah, yeah." He tosses four pouches to separate areas of the room and puts a bandana over his mouth.

The followers went to tackle Clive, but they fell to the ground. Asleep. "You, came prepared it seems." Jet said in awe.

"Yep."

'Messiah' Jet groaned. He looked to the man who once held Jet back. "Go get that guy will you?" The last follower awake ran at Clive who nimbly dodged and hit him on the head with the butt of his ARM. "Damn, why don't they make devoted followers as good as they used to?"

"Ready to die?" Jet questioned.

"Afraid not." 'Messiah' Jet whacks Jet aside with a quick action sending the man across the floor. "Are you?"

The ARM that he owned was placed at his temple. He struggled, but the other Jet seemed stronger. He was dead. No! "I won't die now! I want to live for once! I want to keep traveling with that damn girl and if the others are around sure thing too! I've never even experienced the full range of emotions yet. I want to love someone! Maybe. I have things to do."

"Stow it." The other Jet readied his finger. He looks back to Clive. "You fire he still dies." Clive gave a silent nod and lowered his ARM. Thinking maybe, the evil Jet would give mercy to Jet.

"No, I still, need," Jet struggled as best he could. "Damnit! Why can't, I do this! I need to live!"

With that 'messiah' Jet's arm was torn off sending blood about the ruin floor. "What the Hell?" 'Messiah' Jet roared as he stepped back. Clive had not done a thing. What then?

Jet was in the same stupor. Until he looked to his left. "Well, get up Jet, if you desire so." Lucied. The guardian of desire.


	5. fourth chapter

"Look at his arm Jet. The one I bit off." Lucied stated. Jet did as he said.

"What, the Hell?" Jet looked as no blood came. The blood that fell on him as well as the floor had evaporated. "How?"

"This Jet, really is more of a clone than you are Jet." Lucied gave. "Tell them, 'Final Project'."

'Messiah' Jet grinned as a cackle came. "Heh. He's right. I am only a virus. Not even a real living being."

Jet stood standing adjacent from the other Jet. "A virus?"

"Yes, this was all being worked many years ago, Jet. Three years I think."

"Three years ago?"

"The three prophets felt that, if they should fail, they would need something to avenge them. That was me. For three years I have lived here under the ruins, asleep. Waiting, for you Jet. The moment you were within range a machine was set to wake me, and take the unique powers you had, and use them to amplify my own. With your power and my own, I can make water, and make life, but, more importantly," The floor to the side of him opened with a burst as a machine rose from the ground. A long panel of sorts. "This machine, will be used with me, to kill Filgaia so no one can have it!" With that he made a move for the machine.

"No!" Jet threw his beaten body in front of it. "You won't use this."

"But I did, with a thought." The machine whirs.

"Clive!" Lucied roared as he landed on the floor. "Help me remove everyone except those two."

"What about Jet?"

"He, can handle this. He was able to call on me with the power of his desire to live."

Jet overheard that as he was thrown to the ground by the other Jet. "Heh. Is that right?" He stand. "I may not be able to stop the machine, but I can stop you."

The ruins shook. "If the world ends, I could see no other way." 'Messiah' Jet returned. His one arm forming a fist.

"But, what do the guardians say?" Jet wonders.

"They say die! Cremate!" Nothing happened for the other Jet.

"Do, you really think they would help you? Those mediums are wasted on you. Because, if you have enough ambition, you don't need the mediums. Is that, not right?" Jet grinned. A white light forming in his hand. A sword, crafted by the guardians placed in it now. "They listen to me, because I want what they do even more than them."

"Still, what good will killing me do? You won't have Filgaia back."

"No, I can. You gave me my answer." With that Jet sends the blade flying into 'messiah' Jet's chest. Blood flying everywhere. And Jet, he shoved his face forward into the wound. Drinking as much as he could.

"Bastard!" With that 'messiah' Jet threw Jet across the room before falling to the floor due to his injury.

"Am I?" Jet stood gray hair moving about as he does. With renewed confidence he moved for the machine.

"No!" With that Jet fell to the ground. Not by the words, but the three shots fired from his own ARM that 'messiah' Jet still possessed. "Do, you…really think it was so easy?" With that 'messiah' Jet fell to the floor. His body deflating almost as he died. Withering away.

Jet remained on the floor as his life fluids flowed through the bullet wounds. His eyes glazed over. The ruins shaking violently. The world only starting to fall to it's death. There was still time to save Filgaia. "No, I didn't think it was so easy." Jet stood with great effort. Falling onto the machine console. "He…used…a thought?" Jet leaned on the console trying his best to concentrate. Nothing. "Okay, screw this." Jet fell onto the floor, crawling for his now dead counterpart. "Let's do this the way I always do." With that he aimed his ARM for the machine and fired off blinding with many shots until he was out of rounds. "How do you like that?" He shouted. Collapsing onto the floor beside the robe his counterpart had worn.

The machine, smoked, and burnt out. The ruins stopped their shaking. Nothing. There was nothing after except a quiet. The prophets postmortem revenge stopped where it was. Jet was back to normal, except, that he was not breathing. That would make the day a lot better for him had he been alive.


	6. The End

"I died last night."

"Did you?"

"Well, not literally."

"If you're not dead, you have no right to say you died."

"Now, if I was dead, would I even be able to tell you I was?"

"Well, no."

"Anyway, what I MEANT to say was that I had a dream that I died last night."

"What's the point of telling me this?"

"Well, they say that when you die in a dream you die in real life."

"That's all bull."

"I guess so."

"So, what happened instead?"

"I, just woke up."

"So, I guess it was just the dream that died?"

"You could say that."

"Don't think too much about it."

"Isn't it important though? I mean, I want to kiss you. To dream death?"

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"It's important?"

"After that."

"Dreaming your own death?"

"The kissing part!"

"Well, I was just staring at your boobs. Lost focus."

"No, focus there so they stare back."

"Uh, what?"

"Sorry, lost focus myself."

"I don't think I'm apt for that sort of stuff anyway."

"Well, those…how many times were you shot?"

"I try not to keep track of that Virginia."

"So, he lives?" Gallows wondered.

"Looks like it." Clive concluded.

"Well, what now?" Gallows wondered.

Clive stood. ARM on his shoulder. "I don't know about you, but it's little Kaitlyn's birthday today, so I should get back there ASAP."

"Birthday, eh?"

"Yeah, and, the wife's younger sister is there too."

"Hmm, y'know what, y'mind if I come along?"

"I was thinking you would." Clive grinned and the two headed for the train station.


End file.
